Mason Quarrell
|death= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.88 meters |hair=Black (shaved) |eyes=Brown |skin=Dark |cyber= |hidec= |era= Rise of the Empire |affiliation=Jedi Order Galactic Republic |masters=Yoder Gree |apprentices=Dug Anguis Justice Isomeer}} Mason Quarrell was born on the system Sicemon in . He was taken for Jedi training in after his father, the Emperor of the Sicemonite sector, allowed them to take him. When he turned ten standard years old he was selected to be the apprentice of the Jedi Grand Master Yoder Gree. He quickly rose through the ranks at record pace and became a legend in the Jedi Order and throughout the galaxy by . He was a Jedi through the Coo-Neo Crisis and fought in the Great Galactic War. Mason was the Master of the Order, a rank that granted him authoritative powers, second only to the Grand Master. He served as the adviser and confidant of the Grand Master and helped conduct Jedi Council meetings. In special circumstances he was tasked with leading the Jedi Order when Grand Master Yoder Gree was out of contact or when he temporarily bestowed the power onto Mason. Biography Sicemon Mason Quarrell was born on the planet Sicemon in , to the Emperor and Empress of the sector. Early on there was evidence that he was strong in the Force. Even though he was of royal blood, civilians said they frequently saw him do selfless acts and put lesser beings before him. He was also considered the "most unbiased being that Sicemon has ever had" as a result of his actions and personality. Many Sicemonites considered him their favored son and was extremely popular up until he was taken for Jedi training. Training Despite his immense natural gifts and talents, he did not rest on his natural abilities and he continued to strive to become the best Jedi he could be under the tutelage of Grand Master Yoder Gree. On his return visit to Sicemon to investigate an arsonist that was burning the crops and fields of the Great Plains of Sicemon, he met his father for the first time since he left years before. The Emperor missed his son greatly and over a year before Mason returned home, he had secretly hired someone to sabotage the palace power supply and shut down the entire Mason City power grid. Even though he paid the being, it had fled before completing the task. He wallowed in depression after the incident. When Mason returned to deal with the arsonist, his father brightened out of his depression and greeted his only son. Throughout his stay, Mason's father tried to persuade Mason to stay on Sicemon, but Quarrell adamantly refused. After catching the arsonist he left with out saying a word to his father. The young phenom quickly completed all tasks and shortly after his 18th birthday he completed the Jedi Trials. He was known for being the youngest Jedi Knight in the Order's history. It was at the start of his training to become an extraordinary Jedi that his mind slowly became clouded with delusions of grandeur and an expanded opinion of himself. Apprentices .]] Mason had two apprentices, or s, during the course of his career. His first one was Dug Anguis, whom he had taken right after his completion of the Trials. Dug was a Dorin with a lineage as well-known and wealthy as Mason's. He constantly tried to prove himself to Mason, despite the fact that Mason already respected him, and could feel what he was going through. He passed him through to knighthood without any qualms, concerns or reservations. He was proud of Dug when he made it to knighthood and Mastership. The completion of Dug's training caused him to be promoted to Jedi Master. His second, and final Padawan, was Tholothian human female Justice Isomeer. Her cold demeanor and determination reminded him of a younger version of himself, and considered it an extreme pleasure and honor to train her. His influence and teachings had an obvious affect on the younger Jedi and it was dually noted by the Jedi and politicians of the day, much to the latter's disapproval. She passed the trials as well and made it to Mastership like Dug. Both of his apprentices sat on the Jedi Council with him by . The Corellian Kid He spent years developing his reputation and tough persona, while becoming the most distinguished and decorated Knight of his generation. His meteoric rise through the ranks of the Order was borderline unprecedented, becoming the youngest Knight, Master and Councilor in recorded Jedi history. He was praised and glorified throughout the Republic and was thought of as the best thing since blue milk in the Jedi Order. It remained that way for many years, until a young Corellian boy named Scott Borek came to the Order to seemingly pull the rug from under him. Talk of the boy's potential and the Prophecy of the Jedi came about and talk of Quarrell fell. Seemingly jealous and bitter of this intruder, he did everything possible to prevent the boy's training, even declining the offer to train him from Grand Master Gree. The boy fell to his founder Will-Tye Ford. Many years passed and his distrust and disgust with Borek grew until the death of his friend, Ford, on Kashyyyk. His anger boiled over to manic depression and rage, only meditation and therapeutic exercises with Master Gree prevented a lash out and fall to the dark side. Coo_Neo Crisis During the Coo-Neo Crisis he accepted the decision to send Borek to on the condition that Shyla Spearrunner, a fellow Jedi Knight of Borek's, go along with him. This allowed the Jedi to keep tabs on him and to control his behavior if necessary, according to Quarrell. After Borek's return from the Dontamo prison he was skeptical of Borek's account that there was a Dark Jedi and possible Sith Lord back in the galaxy, despite the consensus among his companions in support of the claim. The only dark side organization he knew of that still certainly existed was the and they rarely, if ever, traveled outside of their system of origin. He approved of Borek and his companions confronting Zell at Telos, despite his previous doubts about the situation. Once the Coo-Neo crisis was resolved, he concluded that he was wrong about Zell not being a Dark Jedi and that perhaps a Sith was masterminding the whole situation. He allowed himself to trust Borek a little more and issued an apology to him. He supported Borek's decision to investigate and search out Coo-Neo's master through Phyllius Marks, Zell's second–in–command, and only other known being to know the mastermind behind the recent events. Personalities and traits He was known to be rough and coarse, as well as intimidating to many throughout the galaxy. He had a problem connecting with many beings during his time as an apprentice, aside from Yoder Gree, because he spent all of his younger years confined to a palace with minimal contact to anyone outside of the servants and immediate family. This social disorder was further influenced by his father's personality and his dealings with people. This led him to making few connections during his adult years as a Jedi Master on the Council. He was a closet glory hound, seeking as much of the spotlight as he could, every possible moment he was granted a chance. He enjoyed it though he did not let it show, only his close friends Yoder Gree and Will-Tye Ford could tell. He had a small group of friends, most of them were seated on the Jedi Council, but he even kept them at arms length, a policy he used when conversing or collaborating with politicians and acquaintances. He did not trust many of the Padawans, including Alec Prime, Shyla Spearrunner and especially Scott Borek, whom he deemed "had the power to destroy the entire Order." His perceived jealousy was perception and reality at the same time. He was bitter of Borek's near instant fame and the talk of Borek replacing himself as the Chosen One candidate. He was genuinely concerned about the safety of the Order and the Republic with one as powerful as Borek around, even if it was often perceived as jealousy. Powers and abilities He was the creator and master of the sword form , the seventh form of lightsaber combat, and the newest form besides Form VIII: Kendosu. It required immense self-control and a strong will to avoid falling to the , due to its principles that the user had to "enjoy the fight", and its close relationship to the dark side of the . His ability to control himself and skirt so closely to the dark side without corruption, was nearly unparalleled. He was heralded by Jedi such as Yoder Gree, Anon Sel-Kerris, Scott Borek and Pup Kickto for his skill in lightsaber combat. He had the ability to intimidate as well as motivate beings on an almost incomparable level, according to media and Jedi hype. He was a terrific pilot, but he refrained from using the skill much, because he preferred to stay on Coruscant to co-ordinate the efforts of the Jedi to help the galaxy as a whole. Weapons and armament Mason Quarrell was famous for carrying a violet lightsaber, the only Jedi of his time to carry a blade with that color. He also utilized the rare metal, , to plate his lightsaber. The metal had the unique ability to intensify the crystal strength, thus, allowing for easier incisions and cutting into metals. Behind the Scenes .]] Mason Quarrell is portrayed by real world actor Samuel L. Jackson. Mason was meant to mirror the Prequel Trilogy character Mace Windu in look, behavior, attitude, personality, etc. The name Sicemon, Mason Quarrell's homeworld, was derived from the Original Trilogy art and rough drafts. The planet, in the rough drafts, was supposed play a key role in the final film of the saga. His last name is based on the real-world word "Quarrel" which means to have a dispute or argument. Quarrell frequently got into disputes with characters in the novels. It also can be traced back to the character named . Mason's character serves as a character to bolster the Jedi ranks and to provide an alternate viewpoint to the positive and, often, supportive point of view of Yoder Gree and many other Jedi. He was meant to be the most visible character to create the turmoil shown throughout the Jedi Order during the first three volumes of the (ESW) and any other preceding time-line narratives, as well as, to have opposition to Scott Borek being the Chosen One and show degeneration in the Order's principles among the Jedi (which results into defections). Mason serves as part of the core of main protaganists along with Scott Borek, Bruce Jammer, Magnum Rockwater and Yoder Gree. – |before=Unknown (Otah c. ) |after=Unknown }} Quarrell, Mason Quarrell, Mason Quarrell, Mason Quarrell, Mason Quarell, Mason Quarrell, Mason